FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an ion implantation apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ion implantation apparatus producing a high current and equipped with an electron neutralizing unit in order to neutralize the positive charge on a semiconductor wafer during implantation of cations in the semiconductor wafer.